


Prices and Values

by Omeganian



Series: My translations [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Psychology, Romance, Translation from Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganian/pseuds/Omeganian
Summary: Ladybug has always been strong. For Chat Noir that fact was a basic, indisputable truth – it couldn’t be otherwise; after all, the spotted heroine found a way out of any situation, never gave up; a guiding light that drew Chat after her with irresistible force. Which is why the hero could have never expected, that one day, the Lady will say, in a trembling voice:“What do you think, Noir? How much will the reporters pay for me to remove my mask?”





	Prices and Values

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ozero_Kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ценность и цена](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161218) by [Ozero_Kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate). 



**The truly valuable does not have a price**

Ladybug has always been strong. For Chat Noir that fact was a basic, indisputable truth – it couldn’t be otherwise; after all, the spotted heroine found a way out of any situation, never gave up; a guiding light that drew Chat after her with irresistible force. True, sometimes she made mistakes, stumbled, missed, dropped onto him from the sky and tied him up with her yo-yo… but all that made Chat admire her all the more; there was no weakness the perfect Lady couldn’t overcome.

Which is why, upon seeing his partner’s silhouette on a roof, it took time for Chat Noir to realize something was wrong.

His heart soaring from the thought of an unexpected meeting with the love of his life, the hero instantly extended his staff, and crossed the distance between them in three leaps. His mouth was already open in preparation for another silly greeting intended to jokingly hint at the full depth of his feelings…

Except…

Ladybug was sitting on the roof’s very edge, hunched over, hugging herself. Her shoulders were shaking, her head was low, and she herself seemed incredibly frail.

Chat felt his heart clenching painfully.

Every pun he prepared flew out of his head at once. He had to say something, indicate his presence, learn the reason for his Lady being like _this_.

Yet the words got stuck in his throat, and even swallowing that lump, Noir could only lick his dry lips; he had no idea what one could say in this kind of situation. What _must_ one say to calm down his love; to learn what broke her resilience like that? What should he do in order to give the heroine of Paris her smile back? Who could have hurt the beautiful Lady like this? Noir will Cataclysm them without hesitation!

Chat was determined to do all in his power for his beloved’s sake.

Yet he still dared not draw her attention.

He would have continued standing still, watching his lady, but then…

A quiet sob reached his sensitive ears.

With the clang of a staff dropping out of his hands, he realized the impossible.

Ladybug was **crying**.

The one whose determination made Chat literally worship her, the one who never gave up and never surrendered, regardless of how hopeless the situation was, the one who, through example, drove him to move forth no matter the cost, was shedding tears while all alone.

The noise didn’t go unnoticed. Ladybug knew she was no longer alone, and had no need to turn in order to know who violated her solitude.

“What do you think, Noir?” her words were barely audible. “How much will the reporters pay for me to remove my mask?”

Chat would have expected to hear anything, but never this question. His lady had constantly insisted on the importance of secret identity. She kept repeating what dangers a careless reveal might lead to. She feared to entrust the secret even to her loyal partner, who was willing to give his life for her…

Yet now she was asking what price will be demanded by the people who must under no circumstances ever learn this secret?

Did she decide to reveal herself to Paris? No. No way that could happen! Then why this question?

“We are doing so much for the city,” the heroine continued without waiting for his answer. “Yet have never asked for anything in return. We have spent so much time and effort, yet we didn’t get a single euro from it.”

“My Lady can’t afford a fancy handbag?” Noir attempted to ask as nonchalantly as possible. The attempt was a terrible failure; his voice was shaking, yet Ladybug didn’t react at all.

The heart of the hero of Paris was tearing apart. What could have led his Lady to such a condition, with her thinking not just about removing her mask, but the citizens’ gratitude as well? Bug was always fighting selflessly for the sake of the people, putting their safety above all, never even demanding a simple “thank you”!

“And at how much,” Ladybug directed another question at her partner. “would one _value_ the heroine of Paris’ virginity?”

Something shattered inside Noir.

The rage at whatever forced his Lady to even consider that, the despair at realizing his own helplessness, and the desire to help at all costs have merged together, pushing every other emotion out. Two steps – and Chat, standing next to his love, with a jerk, spun her to face him and, looking at her reddened eyes, roared:

“Damn it, Ladybug, what the hell happened?!”

The heroine didn’t answer right away.

Sniffling, she buried her face in the shoulder of her loyal partner and close friend. She no longer held back the tears; loud sobs came out of her mouth one after another, and the tears were streaming down her face and onto the tailed hero’s black costume.

And no matter how desperate Noir was to learn the answer, he didn’t rush his Lady. Chat could do nothing but caress his love’s hair and hug her, silently showing his desire to support her.

“My father is sick,” Bug whispered at last. “We don’t have enough money for the treatment. Even if we sell everything we have… We are doing so much for Paris, Chat Noir; why can’t Paris save my father?”

“Name the sum,” Chat stated firmly. “I’ll find it.”

God, if this is just about money – that’s the one thing Noir can help with! He will never allow his Lady to lose her father, he will get the necessary sum no matter what, he’ll do anything and everything, so long as it meant never seeing her tears again.

And never hearing the questions she asked.

“I can’t…” she whispered in answer. “The sum is too large; I won’t be able to return it to you.”

“No need to return it, my Lady,” Chat bit his lip to stop a whine. He didn’t even consider asking for the money back, no matter what the sum was. Even if it meant giving up his entire fortune and getting neck deep in debt to boot, Noir won’t ask a single euro back from his love.

So long as he saw her smile again.

“Do you want me to become your girlfriend in return?” his love’s bitter words were a knife in the hero’s heart. True, he always wanted her to return his feelings, but would have never lowered himself to using _blackmail_!

“What nonsense are you talking, Ladybug?” there were now tears in his eyes as well. “Do you really think I could do something like _this_ to you?”

“You want to simply give away such a large sum?” the spotted heroine’s sigh was sad. “My family isn’t poor, but even if we sell our house and… my parents’ business… at best, we’ll scrounge up a third of what we need. And where do you intend to get that much? Going to rob a bank?”

“I’ll find it,” Noir stated without hesitation. “Just tell me how much you need.”

“You’re nuts,” the girl’s delicate fingers were caressing his back. “Thanks for trying to help,” she whispered softly, “But I can’t accept it.”

“But why not, My Lady?”

“I told you; I won’t be able to repay the debt.”

Noir closed his eyes in order to calm down and collect his thoughts. He saw how hard it was for his Lady to refuse, yet even in this kind of situation she stuck to her principles. This money meant her father’s life; anyone else in her place would have accepted it without hesitation. But not Ladybug. Must have been raised that way. Perhaps her father was the one to teach her “never take that which you cannot return”. And, quite likely, he himself would have refused such a donation.

“Alright, let’s try another way,” the hero sighed. If Ladybug refused to be in his debt, Noir will find another way to make her take it. “I have a friend,” Chat said. “A wealthy one. If you want to unmask for money – do it in front of him. He’s a fan of the Heroes of Paris, but a decent person. I’m betting my life he won’t reveal your secret to anyone. If anything, he’ll pay extra for being the only one with the honor of possessing it.”

The Lady, hope in her eyes, have looked at her partner, his heart giving another painful clench. Why, damn it, was it easier for her to sell her secret than to accept his selfless, free help?

“It’s a very large sum,” Ladybug breathed out before whispering the price of her secret into her partner’s ear. “Are you certain,” her voice started shaking again, “That he is willing to pay _that_ much?”

Willing to give more if needed, Chat merely nodded silently.

“What kind of friends have you got?” the heroine gave a jittery chuckle. Her eyes were showing hope for her father’s life, but also fear that the hope was but a lie.

“His name is Adrien Agreste. His father is a famous designer, and he’s a model hi-”

“No!” the red gloved palms were clasped over Noir’s mouth. The hope vanished from Ladybug’s stare, leaving despair alone. “Anyone but him.”

“But why?” Chat asked as soon as he was given the chance to speak a word. Why would Bug, willing to reveal herself to any random person, react to the name like _that_? Did her partner disgust her so much outside the mask, that the very thought of removing her mask in front of him scared the heroine of Paris so terribly?

“It would be mean,” the Lady answered, biting her lower lip. “We know each other.”

Any other day, Noir would have been jumping from joy at learning he knows his love outside the mask, and would have started listing everyone he knows, in order to find her. Yet now he didn’t care about it one bit. Ridding Buggie of her tears was much more important.

“He will be most definitely disappointed to see _me_ as the heroine of Paris,” his beautiful Lady stated in obvious sadness. “That’ll make it a scam.”

How strongly Chat Noir wanted to say that Adrien Agreste could never be disappointed at Ladybug! Alas, he was forced to hold the words in; so long as the Lady didn’t know Chat and Adrien are one and the same – he had the chance to help his love.

“But if you know him,” Noir whispered hesitantly, “maybe you should ask him? He’s a good fellow; no chance he’ll refuse.”

“Kitty,” despite her grief, Ladybug gave her partner a warm smile, “How do you imagine that? Who in their right mind will give away such a sum? I told you; my life is not enough time to repay it.”

“Then,” the hero gulped nervously. There had to be something, _anything_ that would make Ladybug accept his help! “Then I’ll be the one to remove my mask before him.”

“No, Kitty,” the Lady shook her head sadly. “That…”

“I was about to do it anyway,” Noir blurted out, not giving his beloved the chance to finish. “I did intend to buy a fancy smartphone with the money. Well, I’ll raise the sum I need by what _you_ need and make the deal.”

“Do you realize by how much you’ll need to raise it?”

“Adrien said he doesn’t care about the price. We’ve even agreed on the date,” Chat was improvising as he spoke, hoping that the story will make the stubborn maiden accept his help. “And, anyway, should he find the sum unacceptable, he can always refuse.”

“But I can’t repa-”

“All I need is for you to promise that you won’t be trading away your secret. Or… your body.”

***

Adrien sat down on his bed, rubbing his temples wearily. A week ago, the very day he learned his Lady needs money, he had cashed his entire bank account, and the next evening, handed the money to his beloved. It was only a matter of time before Gabriel Agreste, currently on business trip, learned of it, but Adrien was ready for that conversation. After all, he was twenty, the account was his, the money both inherited from his mother and earned from the photoshoots. Agreste Jr. was far more worried about a different matter.

Today, he met Ladybug again. She looked incredibly happy; said that her father’s operation was already scheduled, that the prognosis was most optimistic, but…

Chat didn’t do it for the sake of Ladybug’s gratitude, yet half the words she spoke were “thank you”. He was glad to see her smile again, but didn’t want his love to feel indebted to him. Not once did the Lady call him “Silly Cat”, nor rolled her eyes at another pin, nor whacked him on the head with her yo-yo over a bad joke.

Adrien was overjoyed at being able to help her, yet how come that help widened the rift between them? The young man was really hoping that Ladybug will someday start acting around him like she used to. Yet how could he make that happen?

A phone call distracted him from his thoughts.

“Hello to you too, Nino,” he said sluggishly, putting the phone to his ear. Lahiffe was his best friend, but now Adrien was hardly in the mood to hear about music mixes or the latest cinema news.

Except now Nino was calling on a completely different matter.

“Wait, what did you say?!” he shouted into the phone, waking up his napping kwami.

_The puzzle pieces clicked._

***

Adrien learned from Nino, Nino from Alya, Alya from Marinette’s parents.

Police took Dupain-Cheng, being curious about where she, on such short notice, had obtained a large sum of cash. A _familiar_ sum of cash. Money she needed for treating _her own father_ , of whose illness Marinette never even told Alya.

But Ladybug told Chat.

Along with her knowing Adrien Agreste in her daily life.

Damn it, he was so blind.

Except there was absolutely no time to think about the stupid cat being unable to notice the love of his life among his close - _closest_ – friends. Even if it did hurt a bit that she had merely said she _knows_ him; after all, even without knowing she was Ladybug, he considered her a close friend. But it hurt even more to think that the Lady was certain he’ll be disappointed at learning her true identity. Was Marinette’s opinion of him that low? Or… her opinion of _herself_?

Anyway, he still had the chance to figure it all out. But first, he had to help Marinette… Ladybug… _His Love._

“Where is Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” the breathless Adrien asked, bursting into the police station.

“And you would be?” was the thoroughly calm question of the officer on duty.

“Adrien Agreste. Her friend. I…”

“Well, ‘friend’,” the policeman interrupted him. “Your ‘friend’ has somehow obtained quite of bit of money. And we are currently checking the legality of the manner in which it was obtained. If you have anything to say…”

“I gave it to her,” the young man’s answer was rock solid. “Now would you please release her?”

***

Unlike Adrien’s expectations, no one released Marinette. Instead, he himself was escorted into the investigator’s office for testimony.

He met his beloved at the door. Agreste gave her a soft smile. Dupain-Cheng’s answer was a scared stare, making his heart clench once again. Why? Why, damn it, was the mere thought of him coming to her aid scaring her so much?

Did she guess he knows her identity? Did she assume he’ll demand his money back? God, what wouldn’t Adrien give to glimpse into his love’s thoughts, to learn how he could convince her he only wants her to be happy!

“I learned from Marinette, that she needs money to treat her father,” Agreste told the investigator as soon as they were alone. It wasn’t hard to guess the Lady didn’t say where she got the necessary sum – Noir knew her too well. “You can check my bank account; I cashed it a week ago. I don’t believe the matter of Gabriel Agreste’s heir having this sum raises any questions. If that worries you as well, you can make an official query, but first I would like to call my lawyer.”

“Let’s say I believe you,” the investigator put his elbows on the table, clasped his hands and put his chin on them. “But how do you explain Mlle. Dupain-Cheng’s silence?”

“You do know I am a famous model, right?” the man nodded, and Adrien continued. “Had the media learned I gave such a sum to a former classmate, it could start a scandal, which could have hurt my career.”

“And why did you give ‘such a sum to a former classmate’?”

“Because I love her.”

***

Adrien and Marinette left the police station together.

Agreste was walking slowly, hands in pockets, listening to every single step of his beloved, who was stumbling hesitantly after him. The Lady has always been the one leading him, yet now, not daring to say a word, her head low and her fingers twiddling with her bag’s strap, she was scurrying after him. He could see her reflections in the shop-windows they passed. As if there was an enormous burden on Marinette’s frail shoulders.

It shouldn’t be that way.

Adrien will do everything to return her old confidence, steadfastness and optimism.

Except he had absolutely no idea where to start. What to tell her? How to explain he ended up at the police station? What was he to do, for her to look ahead, instead of under her feet?

Passing a busy intersection, then going along a quiet street, the two have entered an empty park. This was the shortest path to the bakery where Dupain-Cheng lived, but Adrien was deliberately walking as slowly as possible, as if hoping the time he won that way will allow him to gather his thoughts and discuss all the problems with his love.

“I’ll return everything!” Marinette shot out loudly, making him halt. “No idea when or how, but I will find a way and…”

Agreste spun on his heels sharply, grabbed the girl’s shoulders and stared into her eyes pleadingly.

“Please, stop,” was the only thing Adrien could say. He did say already there is no need to return anything, that his Lady’s happiness is payment enough for him, yet here she was bringing it up again. “Tell me honestly,” Agreste asked, swallowing the lump in his throat, “if it was Chat Noir who needed the help… or me… wouldn’t you have done the same? Would you have demanded the money back?”

Instead of answering, Marinette bit her lip and lowered her head again. Adrien knew, knew perfectly well, that she wouldn’t have returned anything, and it wasn’t the answer to his question that she was considering.

“How much did he tell you?” she asked after several minutes of silence, confirming all his guesses.

“I _am_ Chat Noir, My Lady,” It wasn’t easy for Adrien to say these words. He had wanted to reveal his identity to his love for a while now; since well before learning hers. Yet now, with Marinette not being herself, with him having no idea about her reaction, the confession was an incredibly difficult one. To get the courage for speaking these six words, Agreste Jr. was forced to shut his eyes.

In order to make himself open them again, he had to clench his fists hard enough for his nails to cut into the palms.

And, once again, everything inside the hero clenched with pain.

Incomprehension, disbelief, terror – all of that was obvious in Marinette’s eyes. The girl was trembling like a cornered mouse, as if it wasn’t her loyal partner in front of her, but her worst foe.

Except Ladybug never feared any foe.

“Forgive me,” it was a half squeak, half sob. “I understand my secret wasn’t worth that money, but I’ll do my be-”

“Please, Marinette!” Adrien shouted desperately, pulling the girl toward himself, hugging her too hard for her to get away, even if she wanted to, until he said everything he had to. “Please, would you finally understand that I’m not taking a single euro back? There is no need to return anything. Don’t even think about it.”

“Then how can I repay you?” was Dupain-Cheng’s barely audible whisper. She wasn’t pulling away from his embrace; in anything, she was gripping his shirt as if it was a lifebuoy.

“Forget I ever gave you that money!” Agreste barked, yet his voice was shaking. He no longer watched his words, allowing his heart’s full contents to pour out freely. “Damn it, I love you, My Lady, and the only thing I want is for you to be happy!”

“You love me…” this time, her voice was even quieter, “even though all that time, Ladybug’s mask was merely hiding _me_?”

“I do,” Adrien spoke with confidence, “even though you tend to ask the most stupid questions.”

Marinette’s words were drowned by her own whimper. Agreste was about to blame himself again for his words somehow hurting the beautiful Lady, but the next moment, he felt his love’s arms closing behind his back. Shaking and sobbing, Dupain-Cheng was hugging him back, pressing up against him as tightly as possible, and mumbling something he couldn’t make out.

“Don’t cry, My Lady,” Adrien caressed her head gently, “A smile looks much better on you than tears.”

“Silly Kitty,” she said between her sobs, and that phrase alone was enough to make his heart race.

“There is no other,” he smiled, hoping that soon things would be back to normal between them. _Better_ than normal, now that they have removed their masks.

“Thank you… for everything…”

“You know, Marinette, I’m the one who should be thanking you,” the young man breathed out, allowing himself to kiss the top of his love’s head. “No matter how difficult things were for me, the mere thought of you, My Lady, gave me strength. You, looking fearlessly at the villains we fought, allowed me to look bravely into my father’s eyes…”

“You mean, Gabriel Agreste is scarier than an akuma?” Marinette snickered, her tears having finally stopped.

“A lot scar-r-rier, Purrrincess!” Adrien said in a singsong voice, making the girl chuckle again.

“You’re most definitely Noir,” she whispered softly.

“What, you had any doubts?”

“Can… I do anything for you?” instead of answering, Marinette repeated her question.

“What, again?!” the young man whispered indignantly. They have discussed it already, and now that it all seems good, the stubborn Lady brings up the debt repaying subject again! Will she be reminding him about that all his life?  
  
“N-no, y-you m-m-isun-nderstand,” Dupain-Cheng mumbled in embarrassment, stuttering before him like during their collège years. “I-I just want to h-help you as well, if you, of c-course, need m-my he-help.”

“Promise me you’ll always keep smiling,” the young man’s tone was much softer now, “and that should things be hard, you’ll come to me first.”

“Then promise me the same. And… you know… I love you too, Adrien.”

“Even though I am poor as a church mouse now?” Agreste enquired with a feline grin.

 “Even though you tend to ask the most stupid questions.”


End file.
